The Last Gift
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: " Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun…" Hinata tersenyum diiringi tetesan air mata yang mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya dari kedua bola matanya saat kalimat itu terlontar. Naruto tak mengira bahwa masih ada ribuan kata terselip di bibirnya..


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! Blue kembali lagi ke NaruHina! Waahh.. Kangennya sudah lama tak menulis cerita tentang NaruHina karena sekarang Blue sedang sibuk mencari ide untuk lanjutan cerita SasuSaku. Bagi yang suka SasuSaku, silahkan baca cerita Blue yang berjudul 'Beautiful Doctor' *promosi*. Well now, kalian semua sudah pasti tahu kan tanggal berapakah ini? Yap! Narutoooo… Selamat ulang tahun! Sebagai hadiahnya, Blue akan membuatkan fict untukmu! –digeplak-

Summary: " Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun…" Hinata tersenyum diiringi tetesan air mata yang mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya dari kedua bola matanya saat kalimat itu terlontar. Naruto tak akan tahu apa makna kalimat dari bibir mungil gadis itu yang terselip ribuan kata tak terucap..

Disclaimer: Kenapa di buat tanggal 10 Oktober, Om Kishi? Om Kishi: Suka-suka saya dong! *Blue sweatdropped*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**The Last Gift  
**

Pagi yang cerah telah datang. Menghantarkan cahayanya yang panas untuk segera menghangatkan dan mencairkan bumi dari dinginnya malam yang membuat para penghuni bumi mengigil di balik selimut. Tampak seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 25 tahun berambut pirang menggeliat dari balik selimut tebalnya. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendelanya sanggup menembus selimut pemuda itu hingga pemuda itu menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke kepalanya.

Drrrtt… Drrt… Drrt..

Handphone yang diletakkan di pinggir bantal itu bergetar tiga kali. Setelah getaran ke-lima, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mencari-cari handphone itu.

"Halo…?" jawab pemuda itu dengan suara berat dan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun.. Baru bangun? Sudah pagi loh. Memang kamu tidak kerja?" sapa suara seorang gadis yang terdengar sangat lembut dan bisa membuat pemuda bernama Naruto itu membuka matanya langsung.

"Oh, Hinata.. Hehehe.. Tadi malam aku ada kerjaan banyak sekali sampai-sampai aku lembur. Makanya aku baru bangun. Kalau saja kau tidak menelpon, mungkin aku masih tertidur. Hehehe.." cengir Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Memang, sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata selalu menjadi 'weker' pribadi Naruto karena Naruto selalu saja kerja sampai lembur yang membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Semenjak menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama di perusahaan milik ayahnya menggantikan posisi ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, sebagai Direktur Utama.

"Haaahh.. Kamu itu selalu saja begitu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu capek, nanti kamu sakit. Toh, kamu kan punya sekretaris. Serahkan setengah pekerjaanmu padanya." kata Hinata sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau bukan aku yang mengerjakannya. Karena, bisa saja hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku." ucap Naruto seraya bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ya sudahlah tak apa. Aku mau berangkat kerja dulu. Nanti telepon aku lagi ya." ucap Hinata mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Baiklah, sayang.. Hati-hati ya.." Pip! Komunikasi terputus.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan hampir 4 tahun. Awal pertemuan mereka saat itu terjadi ketika mereka makan siang di Konoha Park. Hinata adalah seorang dosen muda yang mengajar sastra inggris, sedangkan Naruto pada saat itu adalah seorang manager perusahaan minuman terkenal yang didirikan oleh kakeknya, Namikaze Jiraiya.

Saat itu, Hinata bersama seorang temannya yang bernama Shion tengah menikmati makan siang di Konoha Park yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan yang murah nan lezat. Ketika itu juga Naruto di ajak oleh Kiba, partner kerjanya untuk makan siang di Konoha Park. Awal mula pertemuan mereka sebenarnya dari pertengkaran mulut Shion dan Kiba.

Sedan putih Hinata memasuki pekarangan Universitas Saitani Konoha. Baru saja keluar dari mobil, mata dari beberapa mata mahasiswa langsung tertuju ke arahnya. Bukan karena ada hal aneh yang ada pada dirinya. Namun, bisa dibilang Hinata adalah dosen termuda di universitas itu. Umurnya baru 22 tahun, namun sudah menjadi dosen dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Apa lagi wajah Hinata tak kalah cantik dengan para mahasiswi Saitani Konoha yang tergolong mempunyai wajah yang cukup menarik.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu kampus.

"Ino-chan.. Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hinata setelah berhadapan dengan Ino, dosen biologi yang cantik namun sedikit genit.

"Tentu saja menunggumu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan. Kau ada kelas?" seru Ino.

Hinata melirik arlojinya. 7.42.

"Jam 9 nanti. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di kantin? Aku belum sarapan.."

-o0o-

Suasana kantor perusahaan minuman 'Fresh' terdengar sangat kali telepon terus berdering tiada henti, _keyboard_ komputer yang berketak-ketik, suara langkah yang begitu nyaring, terdengar suara pencetak kertas, dan semua orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Suara-suara yang saling beradu itu terasa menganggu di telinga. Namun, tidak bagi Naruto. Dia tengah sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran di tangannya dengan suasana yang santai dan tak ada seorang pun yang menganggu.

Tok.. tok.. tok…

"Masuk."

Muncul seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah muda pendek membawa sebuah map tebal ke hadapan Naruto.

"Ini berkas yang tadi bapak minta. Sudah saya format lalu saya edit. Bapak tinggal menandatangani saja." ujar perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sakura mengangguk lalu segera pergi keluar meninggalkan bosnya yang sibuk dengan urusannya.

Mata biru Naruto terus tertancap pada layar komputer. Pandangan matanya tak sedikit pun teralihkan. Tangannya pun ikut bergerak menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas entah apa yang di tulisnya. Sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa handphonenya sudah lebih 10 kali bergetar tapi dia tidak menggubrisnya.

"Tidak diangkat…" keluh Hinata mematikan handphonenya.

"Dasar. Apa sih yang dilakukan Naruto itu? Sesibuk apa sampai telepon darimu tidak diangkat?" ketus Ino menopang dagunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia selalu lembur, lembur, dan lembur. Bahkan sekarang waktu kencan akhir pekanku dengannya berkurang hanya gara-gara kerjaannya itu. Aku tidak keberatan dia bekerja seperti itu, memang resikonya sebagai direktur utama adalah sibuk. Tapi… Aku juga ingin diperhatikan. Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu dia sibuk." ucap Hinata melengos.

"Sabar ya, Hinata."

"Bukan begitu, Ino-chan.. Tapi, kau ingatkan kalau seminggu lagi aku akan…" Hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan membiarkan Ino menebaknya sendiri.

"Ah! Iya! Seminggu lagi? Jadi itu yang jadi masalahmu?" seru Ino melototkan matanya.

"Ya.. Dan, seminggu lagi Naruto-kun akan berulang tahun. Aku ingin merayakan bersamanya sebelum waktu itu tiba…"

-o0o-

Waktu makan siang pun sudah tiba. Para karyawan kantor pun segera meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka sesaat untuk mengisi kembali energi mereka yang cukup terkuras dengan sepiring makanan lezat dan segelas minuman sebagai penyegarnya. Namun, tampaknya seseorang tidak menyadari bahwa waktu jam makan siang sudah tiba karena terlalu sibuk dan serius dengan komputer didepannya.

"Naruto, kau tidak makan siang? Sudah tiba jam makan siang." sapa seorang lelaki berambut hitam dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas. Naruto melirik arlojinya. 12.15.

"Oh, sial. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Baiklah, ayo kita makan siang." ujar Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ide yang bagus. Kenapa tidak menambahkan rasa baru saja? Aku rasa kalau di tambah rasa yang bagus, para konsumen kita akan bertambah." kata Shikamaru menyeruput kopinya sambil membicarakan pekerjaannya dengan Naruto.

"Itu sedang aku pikirkan. Aku pun juga sedang merencanakan hal itu. Oh ya, kenapa Hinata tidak menelponku ya?" ucap Naruto sembari merogoh kantong jasnya mengambil sebuah handphone. 10 missed call.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ngg.. Tidak. Aku tidak sadar bahwa Hinata sudah menelponku sebanyak 10 kali. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya?" kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya heran.

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk bekerja. Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kau juga jarang jalan bersama Hinata lagi. Biasanya kau selalu membawa Hinata ke kantor. Semenjak menjabat sebagai direktur utama, kau jadi serba sibuk. Bahkan saat teman-teman mengajakmu karaokean minggu lalu, kau menolaknya. Padahal kau yang paling heboh kalau sudah di ajak karaokean." sahut Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya.. Memang, banyak pekerjaan yang selalu bertumpuk di meja kerjaku dan itu tidak pernah habis. Aku pun kelelahan dengan semua itu." Shikamaru melirik tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa dia pernah mengeluh tentang kesibukanmu itu? Pasti kau sudah sering membatalkan janji kencan dengannya kan?"

"Ya.. Sudah hampir 3 minggu aku tidak berakhir pekan dengannya. Tapi, dia tidak mengeluh apapun denganku. Paling, hanya mengingatkanku untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras agar tidak jatuh sakit." ucap Naruto menyuapkan sesendok ramen ke mulutnya.

"Haaahhh.. Naruto, Naruto.. Kau dan Hinata kan sudah pacaran lama. Masa seperti ini saja kau tidak mengerti? Wanita itu paling senang diperhatikan. Sekalinya kita acuhkan, dia pasti akan jengah dengan kita. Yaah.. Tidak ada jaminan kalau Hinata bisa menyukai pria lain." kata Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersedak mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang sedemikian pedasnya. Apa-apaan sih maksud dia? Tiba-tiba berbicara konyol seperti itu? Naruto percaya pada Hinata kalau Hinata tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya.

"Maksud kau apa sih? Tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Hinata tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku, tahu! Dia tidak pernah mengeluh apapun dengan aku!" protes Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Dasar baka. Tentu saja dia tidak pernah mengeluh denganmu karena mungkin dia tidak mau kamu tahu kalau sebenarnya dia itu kesal dengan kamu karena selalu kamu acuhkan. Tapi, bisa saja dia mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dengan cara mencari pria lain kan? Bukan aku memanas-manasi, tapi aku hanya memperingatkan saja. Sibuk boleh-boleh saja, tapi juga jangan lupa sama pacar sendiri dong." sahut Shikamaru. Naruto diam.

Benar juga. Semenjak jabatannya naik, Naruto jadi tidak punya waktu untuk berduaan dengan Hinata. Yang dipikirkannya hanya kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto membatalkan janji kencan dengan Hinata hanya karena tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Naruto pun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tidak memperhatikan Hinata.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto langsung mengambil handphonenya dan memencet sebuah nomor.

Tuuut… Tuuut… Tuuut… Pip!

"Halo?"

"Halo, Hinata? Kau sekarang dimana? Kampus?" Hinata yang saat itu tengah menulis sembari menunggu para muridnya menyelesaikan soal yang dia berikan di papan tulis terkejut saat mengetahui yang menelponnya adalah Naruto.

"I-iya.. A-aku sedang mengajar. Ada apa?" jawab Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan segera pergi dari kelas. Beberapa mahasiswa yang melihat itu langsung berbisik-bisik dan kelas menjadi bising sesaat.

"Tidak. Engg.. tadi kau menelpon ya? Gomen ne, tadi aku tidak merasakannya. Yaahh.. Kau tahu sendiri kan?" Hinata menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa. Lalu, ada apa menelponku?"

"Nanti malam ada acara ga?"

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita dinner di restoran seperti biasa?" kata Naruto membuat nafas Hinata tertahan sebentar. Dinner? Malam ini? Siapa yang bisa menolaknya? Walaupun Hinata harus mengoreksi banyak kertas ujian para mahasiswa yang harusnya dia kerjakan malam ini, namun Hinata tidak memikirkannya. Ia terlanjur senang.

"Benarkah kau mau mengajakku dinner?"

"Iya. Ku jemput jam 7 ya." ucap Naruto. Hinata mengangguk senang dan segera memutuskan komunikasinya.

"Waaah.. Telepon dari pacarnya ya, bu?" celetuk seorang mahasiswa ketika Hinata masuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Spontan, wajah Hinata langsung memerah dengan suksesnya. Hal itu membuat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelas itu tawanya meledak melihat tingkah dosennya yang begitu salah tingkah dengan wajah semerah cherry.

-o0o-

Jam 7 tepat. Hinata sudah duduk manis dengan tampilan yang sangat anggun dan menawan. Hinata memakai sebuah dress selutut berwarna merah darah dengan sepatu hak tinggi warna sepadan. Rambutnya yang biasanya dia gerai begitu saja, malam ini dia kuncir tinggi-tinggi membentuk sebuah ponytail dan menyisakan sedikit rambut di sisi kanan kiri kedua pipinya.

Untuk make upnya, Hinata tidak terlalu macam-macam dalam memilih riasan. Cukup dengan menaburkan bedak padat berwarna coklat sedikit saja karena wajahnya sudah lumayan putih, di tambah dengan _blush on _pink cherry yang manis. Bibirnya yang mungil nan menggemaskan yang bisa membuat laki-laki gemetaran melihatnya pun tak luput dari riasan. Hinata memoleskan lipstik _sweet pink_ ke bibirnya dan terlihat sangat manis. Wajahnya juga jadi kelihatan segar. Tinggal menunggu Naruto menjemputnya saja.

Tik.. tik.. tik.. Jam dinding yang terletak di atas televisi berbentuk kotak terus berbunyi tanpa henti membalap suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi Hinata. Sudah jam setengah 8, namun Naruto tidak juga muncul. Hinata jadi gelisah sendiri. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai dengan perasaan tidak tenang yang menghasilkan suara yang cukup berisik.

"Kemana Naruto-kun? Katanya jam 7. Sudah setengah jam, tapi dia belum datang juga." keluh Hinata mengigit kuku jari kelingkingnya.

Jam 8 tepat. Sudah belasan sms dan sudah puluhan kali Hinata menghubungi Naruto, namun Naruto tidak menjawab sms ataupun telepon darinya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sampai membuat Hinata menunggu seperti ini? Gara-gara itu, lipstik Hinata sedikit pudar karena Hinata terus menerus mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Jam 08.30 p.m. Hinata benar-benar kesal. Ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan semua yang ada didepannya. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Naruto? Apa dia hanya ingin mengerjai Hinata? Sedang apa Naruto dan berada dimana sekarang dia? Mengapa tak menjawab telepon dari Hinata?

Jam 9 sudah keterlaluan. Sudah dua jam lebih Hinata menunggu Naruto namun yang ditunggu tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ketika Hinata hendak menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel.

Ting.. tong..

_"Itu pasti dia!"_ Hinata langsung berlari ke pintu depan dengan semangat.

"Naru—Eh?"

"Konbawa, Hinata-san!" sapa seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Itachi-san? A-ada apa malam-malam kemari?" tanya Hinata mencoba menelan kekecewaannya.

" Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini saja kok." Itachi menyerahkan sebuah buku ke Hinata.

"Ng? Kau mau pergi ya?" tanya Itachi memperhatikan Hinata dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Engg.. Ta-tadinya sih, iya.. Tapi tidak jadi karena teman yang kutunggu ternyata tidak datang." jawab Hinata salah tingkah.

"Ooh begitu.. Baiklah, Hinata-san. Oyasuminasai!" Itachi melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas pergi. Hinata menutup pintu apartemennya dengan lesu.

Padahal dia sudah sangat senang saat Naruto mengajaknya dinner. Tapi, yang dia dapat apa? Hanya waktu yang terbuang sia-sia.

_Naruto-kun.. Dimana kamu sekarang?_

-o0o-

Pagi Hinata jadi terasa sangat menyebalkan karena kejadian tadi malam saat Naruto tak muncul juga dan tak memberinya kabar. Hinata sekarang benar-benar _bad mood_ dengan wajah yang ditekuk bagai kain sutra yang kusut. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menyapanya pun hanya di balas dengan senyuman paksa. Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum sesumringah mungkin kalau nyatanya kekasihnya sendiri membuatnya jengkel?

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Tinggal 5 langkah lagi dia akan sampai ke kelas yang dituju namun langkah kakinya berhenti sebentar saat merasakan getaran di saku blazernya. Segera saja gadis indigo ini mengambil handphonenya secepat mungkin.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata.." jawab seseorang di ujung telepon sana. Hinata langsung tersentak mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata mencoba menahan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya.

"Hinata.. Gomenasai.. Kemarin aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena tiba-tiba ada kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Dan.. Aku juga lupa dan baru ingat saat melihat banyak _missed call_ dan sms darimu. Maafkan aku ya? Kau mau kan memaafkanku?" pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon. Hinata menarik nafas. Hey, Naruto. Apa kau tahu bahwa Hinata sudah menunggu lebih dari 2 jam? Mungkin kalau kau sempat memberinya kabar, _well_, mungkin itu lebih baik walaupun menyebalkan dan sedikit mengecewakan setidaknya kau memberi kabar atau menghubungi Hinata. Seorang Hinata yang pemalu, lemah lembut nan sabar itu pun pasti juga tidak bisa menahan amarahnya saat kau tidak datang apalagi mengabarinya.

Hinata terdiam tak berkata apa-apa. Memang mau berkata apa? Membentak-bentak Naruto? Mencaci makinya? Sayangnya, Hinata bukan gadis yang seperti itu. Hinata lebih memilih memendam amarahnya dalam-dalam daripada harus meledak-ledak tak karuan.

"Hinata?"

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku ada kelas." ujar Hinata langsung mematikan komunikasi. Naruto tercengang.

"Arrgghhhh! Payah! Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan janjiku sendiri sih? Bodoh!" umpat Naruto melempar berkas-berkas di mejanya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya dia melototkan matanya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Universitas Saitani Konoha tidak begitu ramai dan semua santai-santai saja. Beberapa dari mahasiswa ada yang di kantin, di tempat parkir, berdiskusi di taman dan banyak lagi. Namun, suasana itu berubah seketika saat sebuah mobil Jaguar berwarna silver memasuki pekarangan kampus itu. Semua mata orang tertuju pada mobil itu dengan hati yang bertanya-tanya karena mereka tidak pernah melihat mobil itu di kampus ini sebelumnya. Dan, yang membuat orang-orang semakin terperangah ketika seorang lelaki gagah nan tampan turun dari mobil menggunakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih.

"Widih.. Ganteng sekali! Siapa dia? Mahasiswa baru?"

"Sepertinya bukan. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sini. Mungkin dosen? Tapi, masa dosen sekeren itu sih?"

"Kyaaa~! Manisnya! Aku ingin kenalan dengannya!" celetukan-celetukan dari mulut para mahasiswa tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto saat melewati beberapa mahasiswi yang tak berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan mupeng.

Langkah Naruto memasuki kampus Saitani Konoha menelusuri setiap lorong dan koridor mencari-cari seseorang yang dimaksudnya. Kampus ini besar. Tentu saja tak mudah untuk mencari seseorang yang kita cari. Namun, Naruto tetap bertekad untuk mencari kekasihnya itu untuk memberikan penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya.

"Apa? Dia tidak datang menjemputmu?" pekik Ino kaget. Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Yaa.. Dan, yang lebih parah lagi.. Dia tidak mengabariku. Padahal, sudah berkali-kali aku menelpon dan mengirim sms padanya. Tapi tak ada satu pun balasan darinya." keluh Hinata melengos di kursi kantin.

"Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, Hinata! Kenapa kau tidak memarahinya saja? Apa kau tidak mencoba untuk bicara padanya tentang kekesalanmu padanya?" usul Ino menggebrak-gebrak meja kesal. Yang ada masalah Hinata, malah Ino yang nafsu.

"Aku tidak bisa.. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka meledak-ledakkan amarah, Ino-chan.."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begini terus, Hinata! Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan tahu apa kesalahannya!"

"Memang…" Ino berdecak kesal. Temannya satu ini memang sangat baik dan polos. Tak bisa tegas sedikit pun. Ino jadi kesal sendiri. Mata aquanya melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dan segera menangkap sesosok tubuh tegap setengah berlari ke arahnya dan ke arah Hinata.

"Ehm, panjang umur. Sepertinya orang yang kita maksud datang." ucap Ino menopang dagunya. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Maksudmu?" Ino menunjuk ke belakang Hinata. Hinata menoleh.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. Aku mencari-carimu tapi tidak ketemu.. Ternyata kau di sini.." seru Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari ke sana kemari mencari Hinata. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau marah ya padaku?"

"…."

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi, saat itu pekerjaanku memang tidak bisa ditinggal."

"…."

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kau tidak seperti biasanya seperti ini."

"Walau pun Hinata adalah gadis yang sabar dan pendiam, tapi dia itu juga manusia biasa! Punya rasa amarah apabila kau membuatnya marah!" sahut Ino tak tahan lagi untuk mendamprat lelaki pirang di depannya itu. Hinata tak menyahut. Ia malah menundukkan wajahnya tanpa mau melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto melirik ke Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Maaf, aku ada kelas." ucap Hinata datar menyambar tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terkejut. Ino menghela nafas. Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah Ino lalu bergegas mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata! Aku tahu kamu marah sama aku, tapi jelaskan kemarahanmu padaku! Kau tidak bisa berdiam diri terus, mengacuhkanku begitu saja." ujar Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Ternyata didiamkan lebih menyebalkan daripada harus dicaci maki, batin Naruto.

"Mengacuhkanmu? Aku baru sehari ini mengacuhkanmu kau sudah protes. Bagaimana dengan kau yang mengacuhkanku selama 3 minggu ini?" kata Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Naruto diam. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar. Sudah lebih dari 3 minggu ini Naruto mengacuhkannya dan selalu membatalkan janji akhir pekan Hinata. Padahal, jadwal bertemu mereka hanya pada akhir pekan itu saja.

"Baiklah. Untuk menebus kesalahnku, katakan apa saja yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mengabulkannya." ucap Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Hinata mendongakan kepalanya kaget. Tak menyangka Naruto akan berkata seperti itu namun ini kesempatan yang bagus.

"Baik. _Well,_ aku sebenarnya ada satu permintaan sama kamu." kata Hinata mulai melontarkan pernyataannya.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku ingin… Minggu besok, kau datang ke Danau Satayama di bawah pohon maple berdaun kuning pada jam 4 sore. Kau bisa?" pinta Hinata dengan wajah penuh harapan. Naruto sedikit terkejut. Danau Satayama? Untuk apa Hinata memintanya ke sana? Itu kan… Tempat mereka berdua dulu..

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, aku bisa! Aku akan membatalkan semua meetingku dengan klien hanya untuk kamu. Tapi… Aku tak akan bisa pergi kalau wajahmu itu tetap cemberut seperti itu. Senyumlah. Aku rindu dengan senyumanmu yang menawan itu." goda Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum manis dan memerah seperti biasanya.

"Dasar nakal."

"Hehehe. Begitu dong. Kan, jadi enak dilihatnya. Aku kembali ke kantor ya? Jangan pulang sore-sore." ucap Naruto disambut anggukan Hinata. Sebelum pergi, Naruto mencium kening Hinata dengan sayang. Hinata pun berblushing ria karena itu menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tentu saja termasuk para mahasiswa yang menyukainya yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengigiti ujung buku tebal mereka dengan kesal.

"Hinata-sensei, apa itu pacarnya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata langsung mendekati Hinata atau lebih tepatnya mengintrogasi. Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu tentu saja blushing.

"I-iya.. Me-memang kenapa, Karin-san?" tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Heeehh~ Gagah sekali, sensei! Pria yang imut~!" seru Karin kambuh lagi penyakit centilnya. Mendengar Karin yang berseru seperti itu, membuat Hinata sedikit menekukan alisnya tidak senang. Ini anak, cuma sekedar mahasiswi berani sekali bicara seperti itu pada dosennya? Kalau Hinata adalah guru yang killer, mungkin Karin sudah di telan hidup-hidup. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan meninggalkan Karin yang mulai dikerubungi para cowok menanyakan hal tentang Hinata tadi.

-o0o-

_Hari Minggu, 03.30 P.M_

Hinata tengah berkemas-kemas memasukkan beberapa bajunya ke dalam koper besar dan travel. Buku, handuk, peralatan mandi, pakaian dalam, kaos, celana, semua sudah dia masukkan jadi satu koper besar dan sebuah travel besar.

Mata lavendernya melirik ke arah cermin dan tersenyum puas saat memandang pantulan dirinya yang kini sudah rapi dan wangi anggur. Setengah jam lagi Hinata akan bertemu dengan Naruto di tempat pertama kali menjalin kasih dan cinta. Tempat kenangan yang bagi Hinata sangat indah dan tidak akan bisa dilupakan.

"Setengah jam lagi. Aku harus bergegas sebelum terlambat."

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sebal. Permintaan kliennya kali ini banyak yang aneh sehingga membuatnya harus berulang kali putar otak untuk bisa memenuhi permintaan kliennya itu. Jika tidak, hmm… Jangan harap perusahaan minuman ini bisa bertahan lama karena sudah lama perusahaan ini selalu menjadi salah satu daftar 'terbaik' dalam suatu pengusahaan.

"Adduuuh… Kenapa tidak selesai-selesai juga? Aku capek.. Huuhhh…" keluh Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru seorang pria berambut coklat melangkah masuk ke ruangan Naruto tanpa mengetuk pintunya dulu. Kebiasaan buruk.

"Kiba! Sudah kubilangkan kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!" omel Naruto. Kiba terkekeh.

"Gomen, gomen. Oh ya, ini ada data yang harus kau tanda tangani. Dan inii.. Dokumen-dokumen yang harus diselesaikan hari ini dan dicetak agar bisa langsung di kirim ke pabrik. Pengawas pabrik sudah meminta gambaran dan hipotesisnya. Jadi, hari ini harus sudah selesai." ucap Kiba menyerahkan dua map tebal.

"Kenapa tidak besok saja sih? Aku banyak kerjaan."

"Tidak bisa. Para produsen memintanya 3 hari lagi. Jadinya kita harus mengebut." Naruto mendecak sebal.

Selepas Kiba pergi, Naruto langsung mengerjakan pekerjaannya secara cepat. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seperti ada yang dia lupakan tapi dia tak mampu mengingatnya. Apa itu? Kenapa rasanya gelisah sekali? Ada sesuatu yang dia lupakankah? Naruto melirik jam. 04.00 P.M. Tidak ada. Hanya perasaan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit Hinata berdiri di bawah pohon maple yang beberapa daunnya sudah menguning. Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba. Setelah itu, musim dingin akan datang. Wajar saja. Hinata tampak sangat anggun hari ini. Ia menggunakan sebuah _tank top_ putih yang dilapisi dengan jaket jeans. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai namun ia menambahkan sebuah bando berwarna putih yang sangat pas di kepalanya. Untuk bawahannya, ia menggunakan _blue jeans _dan _ankle boots_ berwarna merah darah. Cantik. Seperti daun maple yang mulai memerah.

Hinata ingin tampil cantik didepan Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia akan meninggalkan Konohagakuen. Dengan sabar dia menanti sambil menutup matanya merasakan semilir angin yang meniup pelan rambutnya. Menggugurkan beberapa daun maple yang sudah memerah dan beberapa menjatuhi kepala Hinata. Namun, seseorang yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang. Kemana dia?

Triririt.. Triririt.. Handphone Hinata berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi.. Hinata, sekarang kamu dimana?" tanya seorang pria bersuara berat yang dikenali Hinata sebagai Neji, kakaknya.

"Engg.. A-aku masih di kampus. Ke-kenapa?"

"Pantas saja kucari di apartemenmu kau tidak ada. Pesawat berangkat 1 jam lagi. Jangan lama-lama. Kutunggu di bandara."

"I-iya…" Piip! Sambungan terputus. Hinata mengigit bibirnya berharap-harap cemas. Gelisah. Kemana kekasih yang ditunggunya?

"Naruto-kun… Dimana kau?"

-o0o-

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sebagai rasa lega dan puas. Akhirnya, pekerjaannya selesai juga hanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Kalau bukan karena tuntutan masyarakat, mana mau Naruto mengerjakan hal membosankan seperti ini. Menyebalkan. Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Apalagi untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Naruto-sama…" panggil seorang wanita berambut pendek yang sudah dihadapannya kini.

"Oh, Sakura. Ya, ada apa?"

"Ini, ada berkas-berkas yang harus anda ketik ulang karena kita butuh untuk membuat cadangannya."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak di fotokopi saja?"

"Fotokopi kita sedang rusak. Lagipula, presdir meminta untuk diketik ulang agar hasilnya lebih maksimal." kata Sakura melihat ke catatannya. Naruto mengeluh sebal.

"Lalu, apalagi? Aku capek! Besok saja! Aku ingin pulang!" seru Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. Sakura terkejut.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-sama, banyak yang harus anda tanda tangani. Anda juga mempunyai janji dengan klien kita untuk pertemuan kali ini. Rapat yang akan diadakan nanti malam." ucap Sakura panik. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Pertemuan? Tunggu… Ada sesuatu yang salah. Naruto melirik jam di dinding ruangannya.

05.00 P.M.

"APA? JAM 5? OH, SIAL! AKU SAMA SEKALI LUPA DENGAN JANJI ITU!" pekik Naruto histeris setelah melirik jam di dinding ruangannya. Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa ikut terkejut. Melihat atasannya yang langsung menyambar tasnya dan berniat keluar ruangan, Sakura berusaha mencegahnya.

"Naruto-sama! Bagaimana dengan rapat hari ini?"

"Batalkan semua! Aku punya janji yang lebih penting daripada itu!" sahut Naruto bergegas ke parkiran dan menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin. Sekencang angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya yang membuatnya sejuk. Namun, bukan itu yang Naruto rasakan. Ia tidak merasakan sejuk tapi panas. Ia tidak merasakan dingin tapi gelisah. Gelisah. Cemas. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan janji penting itu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa pekerjaan di balik meja itu yang selalu menyibukkannya hingga dia melupakan semua itu? Naruto tak tahu lagi apa yang akan didapatnya. Hanya hari ini kesempatannya. Kalau tidak… Naruto bersiap untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tap. Langkah Naruto terhenti. Di depan sebuah danau cantik yang disinari matahari sore yang berkilau membuat danau itu tampak seperti sebuah kaca besar bening yang di dalamnya ada pelangi berwarna-warni. Namun… Sepi. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun di situ. Tapi, Naruto belum percaya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pohon maple. Tak ada seorang pun.

"AARRGGGHHH! SIAL! SIAL! KENAPA? KENAPA AKU BISA BEGITU BODOH MELUPAKAN JANJI YANG KUBUAT SENDIRI? KENAPA?" teriak Naruto meninju batang pohon maple itu hingga membuatnya sedikit remuk. Tangis. Naruto menangis. Hinata pasti sangat marah dengannya.

Tapi.. hey, apa itu? Ada sesuatu yang diletakkan di bawah pohon maple. Sebuah kotak kecil dibungkus kertas berwarna oranye dengan pita ungu tersampir di sana. Ada juga secarik kertas. Apa ini? Naruto langsung membukanya dan menemukan sebuah syal rajutan berwarna jingga. Syal yang hangat dan halus. Ada sebuah tulisan yang dirajut dengan benang berwarna ungu. Sebuah gambar hati dengan sebuah inisial 'N.H.' Naruto membaca secarik kertas itu.

_"Otanjoubi omedetto, Naruto-kun… Apa kau ingat ini hari ulang tahunmu? Aku rasa tidak. Kau sangat sibuk hingga kau pun melupakan hari ulang tahunmu. Jangankan hari ulang tahunmu, aku saja kau lupakan. Hihi… Hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan, aku hanya bisa memberikan syal ini untukmu karena aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan selain syal ini. Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Aku harap, syal hasil rajutanku bisa menghangatkanmu seperti aku menghangatkanmu dengan cara memelukmu. Sekali lagi, otanjoubi omedetto dan gomenasai… Aku sudah mengecewakanmu.. Sayonara.._

_ Your Love,_

_ -Hyuuga Hinata-_

Sayonara? Apa maksudnya sih? Memang dia mau kemana? Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Naruto!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ino? Ada apa?"

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Kau harus ke bandara, SEKARANG!" perintah Ino mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Untuk apa aku ke bandara? Membersihkan roda pesawat?" BLETAK! Ino menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Hinata itu mau pergi ke London!"

"Apa? Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Makanya, aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu. Sebenarnya dia melarangku untuk memberitahumu kalau dia akan pergi ke London. Tapi, aku rasa Hinata pun akan menangis jika tidak memberitahumu." kata Ino. Naruto meremas kertas yang dipegangnya. Jadi itu maksudnya… Sayonara… Kalimat yang sangat dibenci Naruto.

"Arigatou, Ino!" seru Naruto langsung meninggalkan Ino sendiri dan melesat menuju bandara.

"Hinata, ayo." kata Neji pada Hinata yang sedang menunduk sedih. Hinata langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan mengusap matanya.

"Kau menangis?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Air matamu masih ada. Kenapa?"

"Tidak… Aku hanya sedih harus berpisah dengan teman-temanku.." ucap Hinata berbohong. Neji manggut-manggut. Hinata menghela nafas. Ia menengok ke arah pintu masuk. Kalau-kalau saja Naruto datang menghampirinya. Tapi… Tidak mungkin. Datang ke danau saja tidak.

Seluruh koridor bandara ditelusuri Naruto tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Ia hanya membalas dengan kata-kata setelah itu lari sekencang mungkin. Sebelum pesawat yang membawa kekasihnya itu akan terbang dan kalau itu terjadi… Naruto tidak akan memaafkan dirinya dan akan menyusul Hinata ke London. Akhirnya. Ketemu. Mata birunya menangkap sosok gadis berambut indigo berjalan membelakangi dirinya beberapa meter. Ck, orang-orang menghalanginya hingga Naruto sulit untuk memanggil dan mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Samar-sama ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Namun, tak ada yang sedang melambai ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji menyadari adiknya berhenti jalan.

"Tidak… Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilku."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Ayo, pesawat akan berangkat 20 menit lagi." Hinata mengangguk dan berbalik dengan ragu. Apa mungkin itu cuma perasaannya saja? Sepertinya dia mengenali suaranya.

"Aduh, sial! Maaf, permisi, maaf!" seru Naruto mendorong orang-orang yang berada di depannya tanpa memedulikan decak sebal dari orang-orang yang berada di depannya. Beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai ke Hinata dan…

"Hinata!"

Belum sempat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan menengok siapa yang memanggil namanya, tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sebuah berat yang amat sangat menimpa tubuhnya dan membuatnya terkejut dan menjerit kecil. Setelah diperhatikan dengan cermat, ia menemukan seorang pria dengan penampilan yang acak-acakkan memamerkan giginya.

"Na… Naruto-kun?"

"Hah… Hinata, akhirnya ketemu juga kau. Aku mencari kemana-mana." kata Naruto dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini? Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini? Bu-bukankah kau banyak kerjaan?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Maafkan aku karena kau terlambat datang ke Danau Satayama. Aku sudah ke sana, namun aku tidak menemukanmu. Aku tidak pedulikan kerjaanku karena aku ingat kau lebih penting daripada semua itu. Bahkan, aku membatalkan semua rapatku hanya untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku bisa di sini karena Ino memberitahuku. Jangan salahkan Ino, aku yang memintanya untuk memberitahu dimana kamu." jawab Naruto panjang lebar. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Ternyata… Naruto yang dikiranya sudah berubah ternyata tetaplah Naruto-nya yang dulu. Hinata tak sanggup membendung air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata? Jangan menangis… Harusnya aku yang menangis." kata Naruto mengusap air mata Hinata.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-kun… A-aku salah telah menuduhmu melupakanku… Maafkan aku.. hiks.. A-aku hanya takut kau benar-benar melupakanku saat aku pergi nanti.. A-aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku…" isak Hinata memeluk erat Naruto. Naruto mengelus pelan rambut Hinata.

"Hinata… Kalau aku benar-benar melupakanmu, berarti aku benar-benar telah bunuh diri. Kau sudah menjadi sebagian dari hidupku, Hinata.. Separuh dari jiwaku.. Aku tak akan bisa hidup bila kau tak ada di sisiku. Jadi, jangan pernah beranggapan aku akan melupakanmu jika aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." ucap Naruto lembut.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Engg… Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka kado darimu! Bagus sekali." Hinata blushing.

"Ba-bagus? Ra-rajutannya saja tidak rapi… A-aku harap syal dariku selalu bisa menghangatkanmu di musim dingin nanti walau aku tidak ada di sampingmu.. A-anggap saja syal itu adalah pengganti dari pelukanku.." kata Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya. Kebiasaan. Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Musim panas pun akan slalu kupakai. Oh ya, bolehkan aku minta satu kado lagi?" pinta Naruto.

"A-apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto langsung mengecup bibir Hinata. Sontak saja, Hinata kaget dan malu mendapatkan ciuman di depan umum seperti ini apalagi beberapa orang melihatnya sambil senyum-senyum dan geleng-geleng kepala. Neji yang melihat itu hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas mengingat bahwa Hinata akan pergi jauh dengan waktu lama. Tak apa kan?

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hehehe… Gomenasai membuat kau malu. Tapi, hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan padamu sebelum kau pergi ke London." kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah memerah.

"Hinata." Hinata menoleh ke arah Neji yang sedang menunjukkan arlojinya.

"Sudah waktunya kau pergi, Hinata." ucap Naruto. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedih dan tak rela. Namun, Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dirinya tak akan apa-apa.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan selalu setia menunggumu pulang di sini."

"Uhm! A-aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun." Hinata hendak berlari ke arah Neji sebelum akhirnya Naruto menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tapi…" Hinata terkejut saat Naruto menarik tangannya kembali. Ia memandang heran ke arah Naruto.

"Kembalilah saat Desember nanti. Aku menunggumu di Danau Sayatama." kata Naruto menggenggam erat-erat kedua tangan Hinata bukti bahwa dia sangat mempercayai Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Kau mau kan berjanji padaku? Bahwa kau akan pulang Desember nanti?" Hinata mengangguk mantap. Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata. Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto dengan air mata yang bercucuran namun senyuman dari wajahnya tak hilang.

Naruto pun tak kuasa membendung air matanya saat melihat pesawat putih tujuan Jepang-Inggris itu melesat terbang di angkasa. Ia melambaikan tangannya walau dia tahu lambaian itu tak akan dilihat oleh kekasihnya. Di dalam hati kecilnya pun ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang tadi tidak dijawabnya.

_"Karena, pada Desember tanggal ulang tahunmu itu… Aku akan melamarmu menjadi istriku dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze.."_

.

.

.

.

**END…**

**

* * *

**Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, go—*dibekep ma readers*. Hwaaaaaaaa! Telat seminggu kurang dari deadline seharusnya! Huaaaaaaaa! *mewek* Kenapa fict ini baru selesai saat tanggal ultah Naruto udah lewat? Blue baka, baka, baka! Gara-gara mau UTS dan banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikerjakan, jadi kebuang semua waktu mengetik fict ini! Huuuuh.. Review without rude flame please.. ^^v


End file.
